(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alkaline storage cell employing a cadmium electrode as its negative electrode.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An unsintered cadmium electrode such as of the paste type which requires a simple manufacturing process and low manufacturing cost is in wide industrial use as the cadmium electrode for nickel-cadmium cells and other enclosed alkaline storage cells. This type of cadmium electrode is fabricated by kneading an active material such as cadmium oxide powder or cadmium hydroxide powder with a binder to form a paste, coating or filling a conductive support with the paste, and then drying the paste. However, this type of cadmium electrode has the problem of low oxygen gas consumption capability and an internal pressure of the cell tending to rise. Various proposals have been made to solve this problem.